1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a carbon nanotube film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A carbon nanotube film can be continuously formed by drawing from a carbon nanotube array. The carbon nanotube film is a macroscopic structure, and includes a plurality of carbon nanotubes joined end-to-end by van der Waals force. Some of the carbon nanotubes in the carbon nanotube film are spaced from each other, so the carbon nanotube film allows light to be transmitted. In addition, the carbon nanotubes are substantially oriented along a same direction, thus the carbon nanotube film has excellent various properties, such conductive electricity and heat along axial direction of the carbon nanotubes. The carbon nanotube film can be widely used.
However, the carbon nanotube film is black or grey, which makes the carbon nanotube film not transparent. Thus the carbon nanotube film isn't conducive to be acted as a transparent conductive element.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a carbon nanotube film can overcome the above-described shortcomings.